The Mask Revealed
Iron Man has swooped in, just in time, and knocks Stane in his tracks. Ratchet, Clank and Kiva lands on the scene with Moriarty walking by. Moriarty: Ah, the Three Musketeers... What a story, would you say? Ratchet: It was you, wasn't it? Moriarty: Yes.. Jim Moriarty. Hello. Ratchet: You have been experimenting Mutagen with Dark Energon. You have no idea what it would do to you. Moriarty: Oh, I do, my little Lombax. The reason why you three are here is meddling, isn't it? Kiva: Well, no. People make mistakes. Moriarty: That's what people DO!!! Ratchet: I suggest you surrender, while you have a chance. Moriarty: Three unlikely heroes against a clever mastermind. How long will it take to kill someone you hate? Ratchet: If we did, that won't be mercy. - Moriarty then takes out a sample of mutagen. Moriarty: Mercy!? Your kind has waged war all because of a mistake. Where's your mercy then? Kiva: Jim, no!! - But it is too late. Jim crushed the testing tube, with both blood and mutagen drooling on his hand. Moriarty: I can assure you, there will be no mercy from me.. Ratchet: What have you done? Moriarty: You're playing with the big boys now.. - Kiva takes a few steps back as Moriarty transformed into a 2-story tall, mutant rat declaring a new name. ???: By the power of Ra, thy name is RATIGAN!!! Ratchet: Oh boy... Kiva: Crud... Ratchet: Find Coulson and get the antidote. Kiva: What about you? Ratchet: Clank and I will distract him, if you can hit his kneecap on your way there. Kiva: Oh.. Like a boost up. Seems fair. - Kiva summoned her Keyblade, hits Ratigan's knee to let Ratchet get the advantage and finds Coulson getting back up. Kiva: Coulson? Are you okay? Coulson: ..Yeah. Comes with the territory. Kiva: The antidote. You still had it? - Coulson takes the antidote from his pocket and handed over to Kiva. As an extra touch, Kiva takes a sample of Energon in a test tube, pour some into the antidote mixture and close it. Kiva: That should do it. - Suddenly, a news helicopter just showed up, aiming its headlight on the action. Kiva: Oh boy.. Coulson: Do you want to be a hero? Kiva: Yeah, of course I do. Coulson: Then that spotlight can be your ticket to be recognized, as a hero. Same thing goes with Ratchet. Just don't let him spook everyone again. Kiva: Okay. - Kiva then walks out to see Ratchet. Ratchet: Clank, Tesla Spike glove! - Clank tossed the Tesla Spike glove, Ratchet puts it on and throws three spikes on the ground surrounding Ratigan. On impact, Ratigan got shocked from the spikes while Kiva ran and injects Ratigan on the back. Kiva is quick on her feet as she stand by Ratchet's side. Ratchet: That was fast.. Kiva: It's not over yet. - Thanks to the cure, Ratigan shrinks down to be 1-story tall. But for the cure to take full affect, the three needs to ware Ratigan down. Ratchet: Well, he did shrink down.. But why is he still kicking? Kiva: I think we need to ware him down. Clank: For the cure to take full effect. Ratchet: Hope your training will pay off.. Kiva: I believe so. Ratigan: I admire your bravery, but it'll take more than that. You three are nothing but heroes who seek glory. Ratchet: Not for glory, but keeping the peace. - Ratigan roared and the two heroes began the most intense two-on-one fight in crossover history. The three battled in brutal fashion as Ratchet jumps and grabbed Ratigan on the neck. However, Ratigan's tail grabbed Ratchet and tossed him aside, forcing Kiva to step in. Kiva fought Ratigan with ferocity, when Ratchet used Clank's Thrusterpack to boost back into the action. Following his quick action, Kiva then ram into Ratigan, pushing him to the overloaded arc reactor. Using Ratigan as a shield to protect themselves from the massive amount of electricity, the gang are pushed back by the massive shockwave as Stane falls into it and has been destroyed. As for Ratigan, he is dissolved back into Moriarty, who is finally been cured from the Mutagen. Ratchet: Kiva, are you okay? Kiva: Yeah. I'm fine, Ratchet. - Ratchet and Clank smiled as a news reporter came out of the helicopter. ???: Excuse me? Can I have a word with you two? Ratchet: We should go. Kiva: Wait a minute, Ratchet. Can we help with something, ma'am? ???: Elena Fisher; investigative journalist. Good to meet you two. Kiva: You too, Elena. Elena: Can I ask you two a couple of questions? Because that battle is so amazing, everyone has to see this footage. Ratchet: I don't know... Kiva: Don't worry, Ratchet. We'll happily answer your questions, Elena. Elena: Alright. First off, I have been following Moriarty for the past five months, until he has been assigned as security by Obadiah Stane. Judging from the battle that was going down tonight, however, you two came in and stop him before he can cause serious harm. What was your overall experience working with Mr. Stark? Ratchet: Truth be told, we are just freelance. Kiva: Plus, we are actually friends with Tony. Elena: Very interesting. Kiva, this next one for you. Kiva: Okay, I'm all ears. Elena: There is one time you had to go on a dangerous journey and that same journey changed your life drastically. Can you give me one example of your adventures? Either on your own or with.. Ratchet: My name's Ratchet. Elena: Thank you. Kiva: Well, one example is my mission into Middle-Earth. I had Ratchet, Clank and a few others to join in with me. It was a good experience and I have lots of fun, hanging out with him. Elena: Alright.. Ratchet, not to be scientific, but tell me where you from. Ratchet: Well, I am not from here. Elena: Basically, everyone knows that. Some say you escaped Area 51. Ratchet: What's that? Elena: Wow.. You really don't know Earth too well. Well, it's a secret facility. Wish to continue? Ratchet: Well, I am from another galaxy. Mainly, the Polaris Galaxy. Elena: Polaris.. Interesting. What was your response when Kiva told you about evil coming to ours? Ratchet: Tachyon is a dangerous tyrant who would stop at nothing to get what he wants. Elena: Sounds serious. One last question. Are you two together? Ratchet: What? What kind of question is that? Clank: No, Ms. Fisher. Ratchet and Kiva are just friends. Ratchet: Actually, in truth, we're partners. Kiva: Yeah, totally. Elena: Ratchet, Clank and Kiva; partners.. Now then, if you are going to forge a team, it needs a name. Something that inspires people. Kiva: Well, we're working on it. Elena: I see.. How about 'The Three Stars'? Ratchet: That's over the top. Kiva: Yeah, sorry. Elena: It's okay. I guess we'll use an inspiration and we'll call it even. Ratchet: Hmm... Kiva: What is it, Ratchet? Ratchet: Well, we don't need a hero mantle. But... Elena, would you record a message for me? - Elena brings a cameraman over and the camera starts rolling. Ratchet: My name is Ratchet, from the Polaris Galaxy. I want to apologize for the sudden entrance to your world a few weeks past. The law enforcements would say otherwise, but hear me out. I am not here to cause harm to anyone. A tyrant, my worst enemy, has found your world and will cause harm to people. If you have faith and courage, like Kiva did tonight, then you too can make a difference. Help us make that difference. - The cameraman stops recording, which surprised both Elena and Kiva. Kiva: Wow... Ratchet, that was a great speech. Ratchet: You did say that we need to set a right example. This is the only way to do it. Kiva: I know and that was great. Elena: Thank you so much for your time. I know you have a celebration party with Mr. Stark likely, so I won't waste anymore of your time. Kiva: Thanks, Elena. - Elena then took off with her helicopter as Coulson and the rest of the agents takes Jim into custody. Category:Scenes - Specials